darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1
Victoria Winters travels from New York to Collinsport and arrives at Collinwood to serve as governess to young David Collins. The mysterious Burke Devlin arrives on the same train. Synopsis : Victoria Winters: : My name is Victoria Winters. My journey is beginning, a journey that I hope will open the doors of life to me and link my past with my future, a journey that will bring me to a strange and dark place, to the edge of the sea, high atop Widows' Hill, a house called Collinwood, a world I've never known, with people I've never met, people who tonight are still only shadows in my mind, but who will soon fill the days and nights of my tomorrows. Vicki Winters heads towards Collinwood on a train. At Collinwood, matriarch Elizabeth Collins Stoddard defends her hiring practises to her brother, Roger. Roger believes they should immediately fire Vicki with a month’s pay, lest she learn and blab all the Collins Family Secrets. Elizabeth tells Roger the only ‘mistake she’s invited’ is he. Roger fumes and breaks a goblet. Collinsport is a forgetable little hamlet with no regular train stops and nothing to do, according to the train conductor and a lady on the train. Vicki remembers receiving the letter from Elizabeth, from Collinsport, offering her a job - just 50 miles from Bangor, Maine. Vicki and a man get off at the Station. Vicki asks the man if they have any taxis. The man says he doesn’t know what they do now. He says the denizens use Broomsticks & Unicorns to travel about. He offers her a ride in his chauffered car. The man, Burke Devlin, becomes intrigued when he learns that Vicki is to be employed at Collinwood. He tells her not to go to Collinwood. Burke is rude to the Innkeeper and says he doesn’t KNOW anyone in Collinsport. At the Blue Whale, Burke meets a detective, Wilbur Strake. Maggie Evans, a waitress at the Inn, calls Vicki a jerk and a sucker for going to work at Collinwood. She implies that she’ll age prematurely. After Vicki stands her ground, Maggie gives her free pie. Vicki remembers her friend Sandy, who wanted her to stay in New York, and standing her ground about finding herself in Maine. Elizabeth hasn’t left Collinwwod since 1948. Maggie recants her statements about Collinwood. Vicki arrives at Collinwood and is greeted by Elizabeth. Memorable Quotes Timeline The bulk of the episode is on Day 1 (Night 1, really) of Victoria's new life in Collinsport. There are two flashbacks. The first takes place a few days earlier when Vicki shows Mrs. Hopewell the letter she got that morning from Elizabeth. The second flashback is earlier in the day when Vicki is talking with Sandy while packing her things. Appearances Dramatis Personae Previous Episode Character (Actor) Next Episode —''' bartender (Bob O'Connell) 2 '''— Blue Whale customers (?) 2 —''' chauffeur (?) '''— —''' Roger Collins (Louis Edmonds) 2 '''— Elizabeth Collins Stoddard (Joan Bennett) 2 —''' Burke Devlin (Mitchell Ryan) 2 '''— Maggie Evans (Kathryn Leigh Scott) 3 —''' Mrs. Hopewell (Elizabeth Wilson) 8 '''— Mrs. Mitchell (Jane Rose) —''' '''— Sandy (Katherine Bruce) —''' '''— Wilbur Strake (Joseph Julian) 2 —''' train conductor (Alfred Hinckley) '''— —''' train passengers (?) '''— —''' Mr. Wells (Conrad Bain) 11 '''— Victoria Winters (Alexandra Moltke) 2 Locales Previous Episode Location Next Episode —''' Blue Whale 2 '''— Collinsport Inn 3 —''' Collinsport train station '''— —''' Collinwood 2 '''— Hammond Foundling Home room —''' '''— Mrs. Hopewell's office 8 —''' train '''— Other Items Previous Episode Item Next Episode —''' Victoria's purse 2 '''— Victoria's suitcase 2 Credits starring JOAN BENNETT as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard Burke Devlin... MITCHELL RYAN Roger Collins... LOUIS EDMONDS Wilbur Strake... JOSEPH JULIAN Mrs. Hopewell... ELIZABETH WILSON Maggie Evans... KATHRYN LEIGH SCOTT Mrs. Mitchell... JANE ROSE Hotel Clerk... CONRAD BAIN Sandy... KATHERINE BRUCE Train Conductor... ALFRED HINCKLEY and ALEXANDRA MOLTKE as Victoria Winters fashions from OHRBACH'S series created by DAN CURTIS executive producer produced by ROBERT COSTELLO directed by LELA SWIFT story created and written by ART WALLACE Dan Curtis Productions, inc. copyright © 1966 Notes * The first episode of the series. * One of only two episodes that don't open with a shot of Collinwood. The other is 20. * This episode uses the most film footage by far of any episode of the series. * Mr. Wells is not referred to by name until 11. Mrs. Mitchell is never gives her name. David is not named until 2. Carolyn is not mentioned at all. The name of the foundling home is not given until 6. * Character first appearances: ** Victoria Winters ** Elizabeth Collins Stoddard ** Roger Collins ** Burke Devlin ** Mr. Wells ** Maggie Evans ** Bob Rooney the bartender (unnamed) ** Wilbur Strake ** Mrs. Hopewell * Commercials featured on MP5201: ** Off! (mosquito repellant) ** Bravo (floor wax) ** One-A-Day (vitamins w/iron) ** Bactine (anticeptic) ** Ajax (cleanser) color ** Palmolive (soap) ** Sunshine Rinso (laundry detergent) ** Colgate (toothpaste) ** F Troop (TV show) * Announcer Bob Lloyd doesn't speak over the closing credits. Bloopers * The jukebox at the Blue Whale is located on the left instead of the right, where it remains for the rest of the series. * Maggie Evans wears a short blonde wig for her first few appearances. She also seems very out-of-character in this episode. * The mirror behind the counter at the Collinsport Inn coffee shop will be soaped over for subsequent episodes. 0001